Stuck Between A Laundry Basket and A Cardboard Box
by gottalovepixar
Summary: -Avenue Q- Does Rod have the courage to face his family and tell him he's gay, with Ricky by his side.. Rod/Ricky obviously, but don't worry! Nicky's in there too! rated for language and people who are close to being homophobics..
1. Your WHAT!

**Okay, this is my very first Avenue Q fan fiction and I'm super excited!! It's a little late holiday-wise, I know, but i got the idea Monday afternoon. I thought it would be fun to do, since my main idea for an avenue q fan fiction is not fully figured out yet, but I'm having a bit of fun with some of the characters I'm going to use.. you know, i guess you could say that in a way I'm getting to know them better,  
****And if you don't like Ricky/Rod , slash, Avenue Q, or any musical in general,unless you're giving it a chance, what are you doing ?? wasting minutes of your time to insult my preferences??**

_And of course, "Avenue Q" is owned by Jeff Marx, Robert Lopez, and Jeff Whitty, who are awesome. except for when they write lines that are hard to understand or music that is hard to play_

_..also I'd like to apologize in advance to any Greek people who read this and yell at my misspellings.. _

* * *

**_RING!!_**

_Ugh, god damned phone_, Rod thought as he grabbed his pillow to put it over his head. His headache from the large amounts tequila the Bad Idea Bears had slipped him last night wasn't making the Sunday morning any better. Rod had a feeling the phone wasn't going to stop any time soon, so he felt around for it, after all, he was practically blind without his glasses.

"..Hello?" Rod managed to mumble out.

"Rodney, where are you? We're starting to worry!" Rod recognized the elderly voice.

"_Ya-ya_?! How'd you get my number?" At first he thought he was dreaming, but he really had to pee, so Rod decided he should finish the conversation with his grandmother, "Never mind about that, what am late for?"

"It's Mother's Day, Rodney, I would think out of all people, you would be there.. maybe even with a nice somebody!" She was always thinking about her family's relationships with other people.

"I'll bring Nicky along," Rod joked.

"Go ahead, that boy knows how to eat! Just meet us at the restaurant in an hour."

"But we usually have the brunch at eleven.."

" It's five minutes to ten, Rodney... I'll make sure we have three extra seats!" Rod's grandmother hung up.

_That's weird, I hardly ever sleep past nine,_ Rod thought to himself again. He soon noticed a soft breath on his neck. One that slightly smelled of booze a little more than his own.

"Ricky, wake up!" Rod shook his boyfriend's shoulder as hard as he could, which wasn't much, as Ricky was bigger that Rod. But it was in muscle, which was probably why Rod had been with him for about 7 months with very small breaks in between.

"What?" he was staring intensely at Rod as if he was trying to burn a hole in his skull, "Listen, I promise we didn't do anything except make out, okay?"

"Why the hell are you in my bed then?"

"Kate took my keys," Ricky mumbled under his breath. Rod raised an eyebrow and tried his hardest not to laugh,"It's not funny!" Ricky shot at him.

"Yes, it is!" he nodded while getting out of the bed, almost power walkingto his closet, grabbing a decent looking button-down shirt. Rod put that to the side and digging for pants that would look nice. Ricky shook his head at the sight of this.

"Come on Rod, it's Sunday! It's your only day off, and for once I'm not working today, can't we just-"

"No!" Rod noticed the almost taken back look on Ricky's face. He sighed," Besides, I have to go see my family. We always get together on Mother's Day- I have no idea why we just do- and if I don't go they'll take it as an insult, all ten of them! Well, maybe not my parents and one of my cousins, but the rest will!"

"Then maybe I should come," he replied getting up as well.

"No, no no! It really just a family thing!" Rod sounded a bit nervous.

"What's a family thing?" Nicky, Rod's roommate and best friend, stuck his head into the bedroom. He wore is usual sweatshirt, though he looked a bit cleaner than he normally did.

" I have to go to that brunch thing I go to every year , you can come if you want Nicky, just don't act like a fool!"

"Wait a minute," Ricky was beginning to get annoyed, "I thought you said it was for your family only!"Nicky started to laugh, he knew why Rod wanted Ricky not to come.

"Yeah Rod," Nicky said between giggles," why can I go, but not Ricky?"

"Shut up!" he shot at Nicky between clenched teeth.

"I will if you tell him!"

"Fine, you little.. urgh!" Rod hesitated at first to get out the truth, "I'm kind of.. not completely out of the closet yet, okay?"

"Not okay!" Ricky said. " How can you be halfway out the closet?"

"I don't know, maybe my leg got stuck between the laundry basket and my box of old stuffed animals!"Nicky laughed at his friend's comment, but quickly stopped after Ricky practically growled with anger at him.

"So.. just your family doesn't know?" Ricky asked. Rod nodded, still looking down at the floor."You should tell them today."

"What?!" Rod looked at him like he was telling him to hug the rabid squirrel that was always on the street."Are you forgetting about the whole 'greek' thing? You know what my grandmother expects me to do? Get a good job, get married, and have lots of little Greek/Italian- but mostly Greek- baby puppets runnin' around my house!"

"You can still do every single one of those things!" Ricky answered back, "Well.. maybe not the married thing, but there's such thing as surrogacy, adoption, and one of us getting a drunk chick pregnant then telling her we're gay and getting custody of the kid because the judge thinks she's irresponsible!"

"Fine, I'll tell them.. but only after they all start to leave and then i never have to see most of them again!"

Ricky shrugged,"It's better than nothing.I'm proud of you, getting all brave for me." he kissed Rod on the cheek, and Nicky stuck out his tongue.

"Eww! Gay or not, why do you have to get all mushy in front of me?"

"Oh please," Rod shot back," the only reason you're disgusted is because you've only had one night stands, not a long-term relationship!"

"I don't plan to _be_ in a long term relationship!"

"Can we just finish this so I can get dressed and then we can leave?" Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" the two answered back.

"God damn it, you guys are like five year-olds!"

* * *

**Wow, I thought I could make this into a one-shot, but i guess not! Chapter Two will be up soon! So review! PLEASE!! **


	2. Meet The Robyns

**Whee! Three alerts, and two reviews, I feel happy! Oh so happy, I feel happy and witty and.. oh wait, that's "I Feel _Pretty_!" Oops! **

**Well, at least now I'm up to the fun part! And just to let everyone know _ALL NAMES THAT WERE GIVEN OUT TO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE NOT GIVEN TO MAKE INSIDE JOKES.. well, except for one last name, which you will only get if you know the London cast.. but I didn't notice I had done it until later and another letter was added to the name (I think..)_**

**_BIG NOTE HERE: _this takes place around May 1998, as the year works perfectly with my next fanfiction I'm planning to do.. and yes, it's Avenue Q! Go check my profile for details :)**

_"Avenue Q" belongs to Robert Lopez, Jeff Marx, and Jeff Whitty. I apologize if I somehow got their names wrong, but I don't think I did.. all other characters that were not in "Avenue Q" belong to moi (that's 'me' in French for people who don't know how to spell it)_

* * *

"Why are you making me do this again?"

"Because if I didn't, we wouldn't have anything funny to tell our future children, and Brian and Christmas Eve's future children, and Kate and Princeton's future children- ..well, if Princeton actually decides to commit more often. Now get in there!"Ricky opened the door of the Waterfront Cafe and practically threw Rod in.

"You know what's funny?"Nicky said,"He's going in to come out!"He started to laugh, but soon stopped after he noticed the other two were not laughing.

It wasn't hard to notice where Rod's family was sitting. About nine people, all with a blue tone very similar to Rod, were sitting at three tables which were pushed together. They weren't _obnoxiously_loud, but a bit loud all the same. Most of them seemed as if they were having a good time, chatting away and occasionally laughing.

"Well," Rod murmured as soon as he noticed the large table," let's get this over with." As soon as they started walking towards the table, one of the women, definetly the youngest out of the ones who could legally drink, noticed them. She smiled as she stood up. " Hi mom," Rod said in a cheerful tone - a first for the day - as he kissed her cheek.

"Wow, Rod, for once you're late! I thought I had accidentally raised a perfect child," she laughed at her own sarcasm. She seemed almost the opposite of Rod, well emotionally anyway, after all, it's incredibly rare you see a smile on Rod's face. Besides that, she was almost a splitting image of her son, only her hair was auburn colored, but it could have been colored."Nicky, it's nice to see you again!"

"Hey, Mrs.Morretti. Have you seen any good musicals lately?"Nicky had remembered his best friend's mother _loved_ talking about her job as a musical theatre critic.

"Actually, there hasn't been one good musical for a while! The last one I saw, 'High Society', was dreadful! I bet one hundred dollars it won't last for two-hundred proformances!"

"Hey!" a teenage girl - maybe about sixteen - who was sitting at the table noticed Ricky," Who's the hottie?" Nicky bit his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh once again.

" That's Ricky," Rod said, pointing to him as casually as possible. He didn't feel like telling his family that the guy his cousin Marinda had just hit on was his boyfriend _just_ yet.

"Are you going to say 'hello' to you Ya-Ya, Rodney, or not?" An older woman spoke up. She was nice looking for her age, although you could tell she had not let a pastry go by her once in her life.

"I said 'hello' to you this morning!" He laughed in response.

"Don't talk back to your elders, Rodney!" A bitter woman responded, one of the only women who hadn't spoken at the table.

"I'd rather have him talk back, than not at all, like your own daughter has decided! Of course, she talks to _me_, but whenever I mention you or Hector, Ginger quickyl says 'I have to go Ya-Ya', and hangs up!"

Rod wasn't suprised is fanorite cousin wasn't there. He even remembered her saying when they were young 'As soon as I'm 18, I'm changing my name and never speaking to my parents ever again'! She did both of these, changing her name to Ginger, although keep her last name 'Robyns', and moving into a dorm as soon as she woke up on her birthday since she had skipped a grade in elementary only a year after Rod had done the same, but skipping a different grade.

"Is that why Ginger's not here?" Rod asked, pretending he had no idea what was going on.

"Well that, and she's annoyed that we won't pay for her college tuition, but can you blame us? She's getting a degree in Performing Arts! Why would I pay for a useless degree like that?" Aunt Triska seemed appauled." What's she going to do with it? Make a _musical? _About what? Ponys and Rainbows?"

"I have a degree in Performing Arts, and I live a pretty damn good life," Rod's mother responded with her teeth clenched.

"Maybe that's why she's gotten her hopes up, because you put the crazy thought in your head!" Triska shot at her, "Are you the only one aloud to have a successful son?"

"I'm not perfect Aunt Triska!" Rod said, defending his own cousin, one who couldn't speak up for herself because she wasn't there.

"Oh really?" His aunt rolled her eyes, "Then name one thing - _one thing_ - that you think we would not support that you have done!" She was yelling now, with one hand on her Mamosa and the other one pointed at her nephew.

" Is gving a grown man a blow job and enjoying it good enough for you?" He screamed.

* * *

**Ha ha! I'm cutting this off right here! Mostly because I have to go to bed, but also because it's a pretty awesome place to stop.**

**Remember, I LOVE reviews, and i thanks peoples who gave one last time, so if you only gave an alert last time( which is fine for the first chapter ) review SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IMPROVE MY FAN FICTION WRITING SKILLS.. also so I can feel happy about myself, tee hee! :P**


	3. Leaving The Stuffy Closet

************

Finally, I'm typing this up! With the end of the school year coming, I've hardly had any time to do anything! Well, back to the fan fiction..

_"Avenue Q" is written by Jeff Whitty, although I believe a majority of it is owned by Robert Lopez and Jeff Marx since they had the idea in the first place.. even before they though of making it into a musical.._

* * *

Rod's whole family was staring at him, wondering why he would say anything like that in public. Not many people noticed and went on with the rest of their brunch, but rod was still standing there with his cheeks a bright shade of red, which is saying something, since they were usually more on the purple side when he was blushing.

_Oh Jesus Christ Superstar,_ he thought_, did I just say that out loud? _

" Honey," Rod's mother began, " I think we _all _knew that since you started gelling your hair, though I see you don't do it as often as you used to.."

"Well, I didn't know he was gay!" Aunt Triska said." I never knew we had a sinner in the family.."

"It's not Rod's fault that he likes guys!" This was the first time Rod's father, Kuscos, and Ricky had spoken at all during the brunch, saying it at the same exact time.

" Kuscos, Rod's father," he held out his hand.

"Ricky, Rod's boyfriend," Ricky returned the polite gesture as the two shook hands.

"Oh my god, I hit on a queer!" Marinda exclaimed, disgusted.

"Don't worry, I get it all the time," Rick laughed.

"Not to mention you're not the only one who's hit on a gay man, not including myself," Rod continued the conversation while Nicky laughed at his comment.

"This isn't funny at all!" Triska shouted at him. "If anything, it's disgusting and I'm very appalled at what you think is 'okay', because it's not okay! It was bad enough when Ginger wall all happy about her being the first straight president of her high school's GSA! God never wanted men to date men and women to date women!"

"If that were so," Yaya stated, " Rod wouldn't exist now, would he?"

This was the first statement she had _ever_made about human rights, so a majority of the family was surprised, seeing that Ya ya was big with her church and all..

"Well, I think we're done here," Marinda's mother, Anne, stood up and grabbed her coat, "Marinda and John (A/N: lol, John, I LOVE YOU JOHN TARTAGLIA!! lmao, yes i know he's gay..), let's go! We're leaving.."

"I think we'll leave with you," Hector and Triska stood up as well, Triska taking her drink with her. The five of them walked out together, their noses practically in the air.

"Hey Hector, I know what you did four summers ago!" Rod yelled as they left. Hector looked a bit twitchy after that.

_Homophobic bastards,_ Rod thought. His face looked a bit pissed off.

"Well," he said, finally sitting down for the first time since he was in the taxi,"At least four of my family members still love me."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Mrs.Muretti replied," those idiots have no true love life anyway. After all, Ann's in a divorce and everyone knows Triska and hector are going down the tubes. Besides," she looked at Rod and Ricky, who were now sitting next to each other, "you two look.. happy."

"Thanks mom," Rod smiled, "You just made my day."

* * *

**Umm, the end!! :D lol, i hate ending fan fictions, it's so hard!**

**Well, now I can get on with Avenue Q² since i finally figured out how I can end it without copying any body's fan fictions.. which was hard for reasons i can't explain as it would ruin the plot that you won't know until later..**

**So, until then my friends.. and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
